<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Tribulation to Consolation by Reed900fanforlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112071">From Tribulation to Consolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife'>Reed900fanforlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of violence because Hannibal deserves it, And a awful liar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confused Will Graham, Creepy Hannibal Lecter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a little shit, Hannibal takes care of Will, Happy Ending, He actually is nice in the end, He's not having none of Will's shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Threats, Non Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past mention of murders, Sassy Will, Someone Help Will Graham, The Author Regrets Nothing, Will being a Tsundere, Will being a literally idiot, Will has trust issues, Will knows Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper, and he's freaking out, but he kinda doesn't need help ?, i think ?, just in the beggining, slight gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right in the that very instance, Will questioned his intelligence. Just why on earth did he agree to any of this? After everything he had seen that night should have been more than a warning that he should just stay very far away from the man in front of him. But he didn't have a choice, he had no evidence or proof against what he had saw completely, because when he discovered it he ran away like a coward from the scene. So to lower all suspicion, he went back to the serial killer he has been trying to catch for oh so long, so that he could close off the man's doubts...</p><p>And what a mistake that was.... or was it ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Feeling of Anxiety & Danger's Sweet Caress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of this short chaos in which Will sees things that cannot be unseen, makes a few mistakes and all some how ends up into a disaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's p.o.v.</p>
<p>Will pulled the car to a stop and turned it off, staring at the house up ahead, he let out a sigh. <em>"Am I really gonna do this? Am I just going to go in a serial killer's house and act normal"?? </em>Will asked himself doubtfully.</p>
<p>Answering Hannibal's call honestly was a terrible idea to even begin with, but he had to after all. When he found out that Hannibal was in fact the Chesapeake Ripper, he panicked and made a few mistakes such as ; ignoring Hannibal's calls, not showing his face at the therapy sessions, declining his dinner invitations and overall cutting the man off.</p>
<p>This had probably made Hannibal suspect his actions because two weeks after on a Monday afternoon, Hannibal had appeared at one of Will's lectures following closely behind an upset Jack. When the lecture had finished, both men approached him causing him to panic slightly.  As they stood in front of him, he stopped all movement and Jack spoke, <em>"Will".</em></p>
<p> <em>"Jack" Will answered back, "Care to explain why Dr Lector here just came in my office asking for the reason behind your absence at therapy"? He asked staring at the male. "I've been busy" Will said simply, "Busy with what will? Jack asked, pestering the poor man. "Well I don't know Jack, My life, The lectures, The cases that you've been throwing at me"! Will snapped.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>This answer obviously did not satisfy jack at all, because soon enough his face turned into a scowl. Pinching his nose in distaste, he closed his eyes, shook his head and looked up at will again. "That answer isn't suitable or makes sense considering the fact that Doctor Lector here  schedules the times for your sessions. The whole entire point of your sessions with Doctor Lector is to sort out your problems and keep you from losing your sanity. With that been said Will, your going to resume the sessions and keep going to them, Do I make myself clear"? Jack orders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will stared at him in disbelief and almost went to voice a complaint but was cut off by Jack. "I said do I make myself clear Will"?. Will huffs in reply and nods his head, whilst resisting the urge to tell the man to go fuck himself. At this, Jack then turned to Hannibal and smiled, "I'm sorry you had to witness that Doctor, I assure you this will not happen again" "No apologies needed, but I would rather not leave with the thought that Will feels like his being forced to attend my sessions. If possible, I'd like to speak to him alone"? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moment Hannibal asked that question, Will immediately went pale. "NO"! Will shouted causing both men to turn at him with questioning looks. Clearing his throat, he smiled nervously at Hannibal, "I mean this really isn't a good time Doctor Lector, could we do that in the next session" ? Will asks, almost pleading.  Hannibal tilted his head and stood there for a while before nodding his head. "Very well Will, but I must request that we do the session at my home" Hannibal says, nodding his head in agreement Will answered hesitantly, "Sure thing, see you there" . Then with that, both Jack and Hannibal left, finally leaving Will alone. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now as he began to exit the car, he muttered a curse at Jack under his breath, it wasn't really Jack's fault. He had absolutely no idea that Will had found out Hannibal is the  Chesapeake Ripper. For all he knows,the ripper still roams around freely ,killing his victims, eating his victims and feeding them to other oblivious people, which was ironically how Will had found out,.</p>
<p>
  <em>He had gone to one of Hannibal's fancy dinner parties as per request and had gotten bored just sitting around, so he decided to explore Hannibal's manor. Note, he did not once ask Hannibal if he could..... but it's not like  he would mind or see it as rude, Right?.  Ignoring his guilt, he got up and sneaked away from Hannibal and the party, leaving the brightly lit room to explore the dark ones. Throughout his private tour, he had found nothing interesting at first ; he merely just saw the typical appliances, furniture and stuff you see in your every day home. So being the curious person he is, he went down further and further, until he remembered why he was at Hannibal's house in the first place.  Suddenly realizing how far he had gone, he paused and shook his head while cursing silently at himself.  Just what the fuck was wrong was wrong with him? Here he was wondering  about Hannibal's house like how Freddie Lounds trespasses on people's homes and spaces. Both were wrong and Will really did not want explain to any one or worse the psychiatrist himself why he was going about his house without his permission. So he quickly turned back and started to  go back towards the party when he suddenly heard the creaking of  a door nearby, stopping once again he whirled around and stared at the direction of the door.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was dark in there, so he honestly couldn't tell what room it was or was behind it.  Walking towards it, he grabbed on to the handle and went to close in but paused, `Just what was behind this door`? he thought to himself. It could have probably just have been an ordinary room and he remembered again that he needed to return back to the party... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But for some reason out of all the rooms in the house , this one grabbed his curiosity and called out for his attention.  Perhaps a peek wouldn't hurt, he's been technically doing a lot of that tonight and he didn't really have any more morals. After that was settled and he abandoned his logic and doubts,  he pushed the door open and stepped in.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he entered he took in the feeling of the room and he when he did, it set off an odd feeling. He didn't know how to describe it........  It felt mixed... like a feeling of fear, alarm, despair, sadness, glee and pleasure. What was even more confusing was that all these feelings felt like they based off two but many different perspectives.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>`How was that even possible` ?  He wondered to himself pondering over what he just experienced.  Looking around, he tried to find a light switch of some sorts, but he didn't find any .  Meaning he had to  improvise, taking out his phone he turned on the flash light and held it up. He jumped back then, as the light had hit on  a large moose head that hung from the wall and the damn thing looked so freaking terrifying. Ignoring it, he moved the light around the room  and stepped forward, he looked around and spotted more animal heads on  the walls, Surgical tools in glass cases, two swords on a table and a skull?  His eyes widened at the sight......  It looked VERY much like that of a  real human skull and that sent off  a few red flags. Stepping back, he went to leave the odd room when he felt his felt shoe hit some hard. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shining his light towards it, he watched as something round and silver gleam in the room. Crouching down, he noticed that it seemed to a latch connected to that of the wooden floor. He grabbed a hold of it and held his breath, as he felt a strange and sudden anxiety build up in him. Pulling it forward, he watched as the latch open up to reveal a set of stairs, tilting his head he got up and began to descend down them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once he reached the last one he moved his flashlight around again, while walking around an extremely foul odor hit his nostrils. Covering his nose, he moved further in  when he hear a splash under his shoes. Looking down he spotted a dark liquid underneath him,  raising an eyebrow in curiosity he leaned forward and gathered some of the liquid on his finger tips.  Rubbing them together as if to see it more clearly he stopped and shined the light on his finger tips to look again, now the liquid was crimson.  It looked very familiar, like that of.... blood ?  </em>
</p>
<p><em>Will stood up and felt a sweat run down his brow, `Why was there blood on this floor?  Why was there an hidden  ground basement  above the room above?  And what the fuck was that awful smell?! `   Again questions were racing through his mind. Shining the light around again, he tried to find more and that he did.  He choose to move towards the awful smell next, maybe he was over thinking things..... Maybe it wasn't what he imagining.  That awful odor couldn't be that of what he thought it was...</em> <em>....  Right ?........... Right?! </em></p>
<p>
  <em>But it was, it was unfortunately what he was thinking because when he finished following the smell and came in to where it was the closest , Right in front of him stood a large freezer. When he opened it, there stacked and packed in order were various human parts and organs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He stood there in shock at this discovery when everything suddenly clicked and all came into place. The disappearances, The missing human parts and the organs, the strange tastes of the meat at the dinner table, the odd coincidence of body parts in the meals even the fucking weird jokes.....  All pointed to one thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>It was him.....</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper......</strong>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leaping back in fright, he slammed the freezer shut and quickly turned around, He had to leave..... He had to leave and He had to right NOW!   Running through the basement and back up the stairs, he quickly closed the latch and paused....  It didn't occur to him during snooping around but it did now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been gone for an awfully  long time  and considering the information he just discovered, He was in a lot of Danger. He hoped the Lithuanian man had not noticed his absence, that way he could just slip out unnoticed. Nodding with this thought, he quickly but quietly  left the room managing to keep his life.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady luck had been on his side that night and he managed to leave Hannibal's home without his notice and his knowledge that Will had found out about his secret. But that luck had ended, Because now here he was back at the place and the man  that he was trying to avoid and erase from his life.  </p>
<p>As he rang the door bell, He patted the side of his jacket in reassurance. Yep, his gun was indeed in his jacket,  so if anything happens, he'll at least be able to defend himself against this man.</p>
<p>Now while he waited, he listened to the sounds on the other side of the door. Right on cue, foot steps sounded from in the room and the latch turned. Stepping back, he watched as the door opened to reveal Hannibal Lector.</p>
<p>He wore one of his usual suits along with his hair neatly combed and slicked back. He greeted the brunet with a warm smile and spoke, " Hello Will, it's very good to see you after such a long time, do come in"  He says stepping back and gesturing inside.</p>
<p>Will stood for awhile then dropping all his hesitation,  he went in and passed the man. As he went further down in the house, he failed to hear the click of the door and the turning of the lock.</p>
<p>But he did feel a pair of eyes follow his every move and the footsteps that followed behind him. When both men got to the living room, Hannibal gestured for him to take a sit and spoke again, " Do sit down and make yourself comfortable Will, In the meantime would you like any refreshments "? </p>
<p>Will thought about it for awhile, There's no way in the hell he's drinking anything that he cant see through from Hannibal.  He knows he's  ridiculous and he's been paranoid,  but he wanted to stay on the safe side. He didn't know if Hannibal had truly caught on to him just yet and he definitely  wasn't going to risk it by taking his chances.</p>
<p>Looking up at Hannibal, will then said "Water would be fine Hannibal" . With that Hannibal disappeared from the living room and went into the kitchen while Will waited for him to come back.  Two minutes later, Hannibal returned with two glasses in hand and handed one to Will then took a seat.</p>
<p>"Thank you Doctor Lector" Will said as he took sip, "Your welcome Will.  Now, shall we begin your session" ? Hannibal asked crossing his legs, " We're going to do it right here" ? Will asked surprised. " I don't see why not". Hannibal replied waiting for the brunet's answer, Will then shrugged and nodded. </p>
<p>" So let me begin by asking, How have you been lately" ? Hannibal asks,  "I've been fine, nothing's  been wrong" Will lies. At that answer Hannibal raised an eyebrow at this answer.</p>
<p>"Are you certain William"?.  Will nods, " Of course i'm certain, why wouldn't i be" ? He asks the psychiatrist.  " I'm just checking now moving along , Have you been sleeping well at nights" ? Hannibal asks, " No, My nightmares have been preventing me from getting any rest at all" Will answers,  " I see, Can you tell me about your most recent  nightmares" ? Hannibal asks. Will pauses at this question and stares at Hannibal for a moment before it flashes back to him like lightening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Will panted as he began to run quickly through the forest, he could feel the fear in his veins as he heard the clicking of hooves behind him.  It was gaining on him, he knew this because he could feel it's breath on his neck. It felt as hot as fire and for a moment will thought his skin had began to melt. As he ran he began to feel very confused, He knew  that he was indeed being chased by  a creature but he didn't know what it was nor could even recall where  he was or where he was heading.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It shouldn't have mattered at all but it did, Because as Will ran through what he guessed to be was half of the forest, he found himself back at the same place the chase had began. Looking side to side he tried to at least find a different path he could perhaps go down but there was none.... Just that one single path he had started it on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tugging at his hair in frustration, he hurriedly moved towards a tree and began to climb up. If he couldn't lose this mysterious creature he could at least hide from it, perhaps until it decided to go away. When he reached the top of the tree, he crawled further in and hid in the branches , looked down and waited.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't know how long he had been up there but he was pretty sure at least a couple of minutes had passed and through out that time he didn't  hear or see anything at all. But he kept on waiting and waiting until he started to wonder if he should leave the safety of the tree or stay up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eventually he made up his mind and began to climb down when  he heard a low deep growl, he froze mid-step as it continued , Looking directly towards the sound, he immediately almost fell out of the tree at what he saw.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Standing at least three feet away from  the tree that Will was in, there stood the creature. It had pitch black thin  tight human skin, black eyes, large hooves on it's feet and large antlers on it's head. Will stared at it in horror while still clinging to the tree, he felt himself inhale and he held his breath as the creature stared back at him, " How and when the hell did it get here" ?! Will questioned as it watched him.  Taking advantage as Will got lost in his thoughts, the creature began to move.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It took a few steps back and crouched, then hunching it's back it  leaped and began to race towards him at top speed.  Seeing this, Will screamed in fright and quickly tried to climb back up the tree. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Due to the rush  this caused him to miss his footing, But he recovered and managed to crawl up the tree just in time as the monster had  reached him and had tried to grab onto his leg.  As he crawled up in the tree again, the creature began to snarl and growl at him while scratching furiously at the tree bark. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will felt his pulse start to race as he watched the creature, until it suddenly  did  something very strange....... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sinking it's claws in the bark of the tree, it began to slowly climb up the tree towards Will while the brunet watched and started to quickly back away from the creature.  It was obviously time for him to leave the tree now, if this thing got him it's would probably shred him up with it's massive claws or rip out his throat with it's large teeth.  Turning around as he saw it start to reach the top of the tree, he saw that thankfully the tree had a wide opening  between the branches at the back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As if the thing could read his thoughts, it climbed  on and grabbed his ankle roughly succeeding this time, Will began screaming and starting kicking his feet wildly as it began to drag him back up in the tree. It growled at his attempts to free himself and leaped on top of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  Will froze in fright as he looked up at the beast which was now on top of him, peering down in his face, he watched as the creature leaned in closer and closer, but then everything went black.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwelling back on this memory must have  some how made him return back to that same nightmare, he felt himself been lost. He was back  in the same clothes, in the same settings, right down to the end.  He felt the same emotions he did in his dreams and it honestly over whelmed him. Perhaps he had became too lost, because he failed to notice the blonde haired man had started to move close to him, he did finally snap out of this trance when he felt Hannibal sit beside him and place a hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>He flinched at at the sudden contact and instinctively  moved away from Hannibal  while pushing his hand away from his cheek, feeling somewhat frightened of the man's touch. Hannibal immediately noticed this for a frown had made it's way on his sharp features, but he quickly reshaped his normal poker face and spoke, "I'm afraid i will have to inquire about your mental health once again William".</p>
<p>Will looked at him with confusion and tilted his head, "Why" ? he asked the psychiatrist simply. "You seem to be zoning out alot Will, it's honestly starting to concern me" Hannibal said. Will shook his head and smiled at the Lithuanian man, "I'm perfectly fine, Doctor Lector. I just have alot of things on my mind" </p>
<p>Hannibal narrowed his eyes at this response, "Oh really ? Would you mind sharing them William ? " he asked.  At this Will shook his head, "No Doctor Lector, I would not like to share them" he said glaring at the man. Hannibal smiled at this answer causing Will to suddenly start to panic.</p>
<p>Sighing Hannibal then spoke again, "Can i ask you a personal question Will"?. Will nodded his head and Hannibal shifted a bit before speaking.</p>
<p>"Are you hiding something from me"? He asks smiling at the now alarmed brunet,<em> "Shit... Does he know"?????  </em>Will thought pondering over what to say.  " N-No, o-of course not, why would i " ? Will says before mentally face palming himself.  He literally just gave himself away and  Hannibal would obviously know that he was lying. </p>
<p>And right he was because Hannibal let a sigh and crossed his legs, "You aren't been honest with me William, that's obvious  considering the fact that you are an awful liar." Hannibal stated, "Where are you going with this" ? Will asks, "Simply back to the night where i last saw you, at the dinner party where i had invited you to" Hannibal says.</p>
<p>"What about that night" ? Will asks dumbly, "Everything, Firstly I'd like to know why i had saw you suddenly run out of my front door as if you had seen a ghost"?  Hannibal asks  curiously.</p>
<p>"I had received a call about something urgent, so I had to leave" Will says, hoping that Hannibal would take the bait. However of course Hannibal being Hannibal saw right through his lie, <em>again</em>.  He then tilted his head and spoke again, "That seems rather unfortunate William, I won't bother to ask you what this 'urgent' thing was" Hannibal says pausing, before he began again.</p>
<p>"But I do however wonder just how urgent it was, Seeing the fact that you in American terms, 'Ghosted' me' for half a month" Hannibal says staring at Will.</p>
<p>The brunet shifted in the seat and shook his head, "I didn't Ghost you Doctor Lector, my life has just become a little hectic over that period and I just didn't or more correctly couldn't find the time to contact you" Will lies again.</p>
<p>A silence fills the room then, as both men stared at each other from their places on the sofa, One trying to pry into the other's closed off mind while the other reminds a closed  book.  It was like an endless mind struggle that kept going on and on, seeing that one of them refused to give up and the other refused to give in.</p>
<p>Soon enough the silence was broken by Hannibal as he speaks to Will again , "Well it's quite strange how did this 'urgent' thing suddenly made you even more antisocial Will, So much to the point that you missed Three full therapy sessions,  avoided all my calls and didn't even respond to any of my messages.  This all finally ended when i had to contact Jack and i finally got a hold of you, But even then you seemed very anxious to make yourself scarce" Hannibal says to the now more agitated brunet. </p>
<p>"My life does not revolve around you, Doctor Lector" Will snaps at the Lithuanian man, "I am very well aware of that Will, but whenever the people i consider my friends give off  strange auras i cannot help but question if it was of my doing or poke my nose around in their business" Hannibal responds.</p>
<p>"Which brings me back to my back to my previous question, Are you Hiding Something from Me William" ? Hannibal asks suddenly changing his usual calm demeanor from that to  a  more serious one. </p>
<p>Then the room fills with silence once more, this time with a more tense and dangerous atmosphere. Will feels  trapped and awfully suffocated, He decides it's time he leaves because this session has gone too far, Hannibal is coming on <em>too</em>  strong and it didn't take his empathetic  abilities to tell that if this went on any longer, Hell was going to break loose. Inhaling slowly, he chuckles to himself , <em> "This doesn't feel like a damn therapy session, it feels like I'm playing a game of Russian Roulette"  </em>He thinks to himself. It does indeed and he's hellbent on not ending up dead.</p>
<p>Turning to the good doctor, he smiles slowly and projects his thoughts "I think we should end this session and continue another day Doctor, Don't you agree"?  he asks. Hannibal shakes his head and imitates the smile on Will's face, "I'm afraid not Will, your time is not up yet and we should continue on until it's over" Hannibal responds. " Well i don't think i want to continue this session Doctor Lector, I'm leaving now" Will says hissing out on the last part of his sentence.</p>
<p>Moving quickly, he got up out of the sofa and turned to leave when Hannibal's voice stops him " I wouldn't do that if i were you Will, Moving around is honestly unwise at the moment " Hannibal says causing Will to turn to him again.</p>
<p>Snarling, Will's face twists into an expression of anger as he glares at Hannibal, " What the fuck do you mean by moving around is unwise?! What the hell did you do to me"?! Will asks demanding an answer.</p>
<p>Hannibal simply sighs and stands up, moving around the couch he slowly made his way over to Will causing the younger man to frown and step back, trying to keep distance between Hannibal and himself. "Stay back" Will orders growling at the blond, Hannibal doesn't stop at all but merely continues to stalk the man while keeping his eyes on him.</p>
<p>Will feels his heart begin to race then and he keeps in the center trying to avoid any walls whatsoever, it feels as if he's playing a game of cat and mouse now and right on bad timing he feels himself getting dizzy and loses his balance. Grabbing onto a nearby surface, he pauses trying not to fall over but also keeps an eye on Hannibal.  As he notices the man moving closer and closer, he pulls his gun out of his jacket and points it towards Hannibal causing him to stop a few places away from Will.</p>
<p>" <em>I said </em><em>stay back"</em> <em>! </em> Will hisses out roughly while trying to stop feeling dizzy, keep the gun fixed on Hannibal and reach the door. He's trying to multitask, but his coordination skills are failing him due to whatever drug Hannibal must have given him. He eventually reaches the door and moves his hand behind his back feeling for the handle and just like every little ordeal that has occurred in this one afternoon, the door was locked too.  </p>
<p>He feels a bit of involuntary humor gather up in him and he lets out a laugh, " You really thought this through didn't you  Hannibal" ?  Will asks addressing the man by his first name for the first time despite the situation he found himself in.  Hannibal smiles and answers " Of course i did Will, I honestly am surprised that  you felt you could escape me again despite it been clear i would not allow it" </p>
<p>" Yeah ? Well i got news for you, you manipulative son of a bitch, it ain't happening and i swear if you move again i'm going to shoot you" ! Will yells raising his gun higher towards Hannibal, Hannibal narrows his eyes at this statement and responds, " You seem to have yourself wrapped in quite the delusion dear Will" </p>
<p>Will glares at Hannibal and steadies himself,  takes off the safety and  moves his finger towards the trigger,  releasing his finger, he presses his finger twice. <em>BANG! BANG</em>! It goes off echoing into the room, But no bullets hit Hannibal, because right as Will puts his finger on the trigger, Hannibal moves to the side and dodges the shots.</p>
<p>When Will notices this, it's too late and Hannibal had already appeared in front of him way faster than he's ever seen any human move. Now grabbing the gun and knocking the metal from Will's hands, Will tries to struggle and that some how must of caused the drug to weaken him even more. Soon enough Hannibal had clasped him in a tight embrace while quickly restraining him.</p>
<p>" No, No No ! Let me go" ! Will yells while continuing to struggle, he pushes at Hannibal with his body but he doesn't budge, he just holds Will tighter. Will then feels a hand stroke his head as he slowly begins to slip out of consciousness. </p>
<p>As the world around him starts to fade, he hears Hannibal's voice speak to him calmly, " There, There. That's it Will, enough of your  resistance and struggling. Your going to be alright as i do not intend to inflict any harm" </p>
<p>He glared at the doctor once more before he gives in and the world finally goes black before him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anger & Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's p.o.v</p><p> As Will started to feel himself come out of the darkness he was previously trapped in, he began to stir around and regain his consciousnesses. Slowly opening his blue eyes,  he began to scan  his surroundings and noticed that he was in a room, probably  one  of Hannibal's guest rooms. It was very dark in the room, signaling that  Night time had arrived.</p><p>As he took that thought  into consideration, he began to move his limbs around, testing if they had been tied, but after a little examination he found that Hannibal had only bound his hands, he had not gagged him nor tied up his feet. It seemed odd to Will that the serial killer had not fully tied him up, but he decided to be grateful and did not question Hannibal's actions at all. Lying still on the bed underneath him, he immediately took advantage of Hannibal's absence and started to plot his escape. </p><p>A few minutes had passed by as Will simply laid there with his thoughts, a clock ticked in the darkness and Will began to shift a few times while listening to it. Suddenly, this routine had all ended as Will's concentration had broken after hearing some new sounds. Loud footsteps echoed from afar outside , each step getting closer and closer to where he was until they finally stopped at the doorway.</p><p>Looking down at the door, Will waited silently and contemplated about what to do before Hannibal entered the room, he could perhaps just do nothing and wait until he got in, give Hannibal his best glare and mentally flip him off or he could pretend that he was still knocked out, surprise the smug asshole with an attack when he got closer and show his anger and retaliation. </p><p>The first option seemed to be the most logical and safest one, but at the moment Will really was not exactly thinking wisely, his veins were filled with anger and the desire to see Hannibal in some sort of pain felt really satisfying.  He didn't care about the consequences, he just really, really wanted to get back at Hannibal.</p><p>So as he heard the handle on the door begin to turn and the door swinging open, Will quickly dropped his head on the pillow, began to listen and wait. A light switch flipped and light flooded in the room,  the sound of footsteps rang in his ears again and he tensed for a moment when it eventually stopped at the bed.  He heard a tray been placed down nearby and he felt the bed begin to sink as another weight appeared. Then the feeling of Large hands came on his skin, one on his stomach and the other on his cheek. Both hands stared to slowly stroke him and for a moment Will almost tensed up again, The bed began to sink in more as Will felt his captor start to lean in more and more, At that moment Will decided to implement his plans and started to sink back before quickly raising his head.</p><p>He was going to headbutt Hannibal as hard he could, <em>Well</em>.... that had been what he was aiming for, but Hannibal had moved just in time and dodged his attack . The hand that been caressing his cheek had moved from it and now was on his throat, slamming his head back into the pillow. He gasped at the sensation and started to thrash wildly, a growl had escaped his captor's lips and he felt the hand tighten. " Behave yourself, <em>vaikpalaikis</em>" ! He heard Hannibal command and he started to feel himself  lose conciseness again,  the hand suddenly loosed allowing him to cough wildly and regain oxygen.</p><p>When his coughing fit finally stopped he turned to Hannibal and glared at him, showing off his anger in those bright blue hues. His captor stared back at him blankly before sighing, "Desist from looking at me with that expression dear Will, you know you very well you deserved it after pulling that stunt of yours" Hannibal says in a bored tone, Will rolls his eyes before he replied, " You should have expected that to happen considering the fact that you drugged me and is holding me here against my will"! Will finishes before moving his foot to kick Hannibal, the older man notices this and groans before sitting on Will's moving legs.</p><p>" Listen Will, I understand that your quite angry at the moment but I promise to explain later, Right now i need you to just corporate with me for awhile" Hannibal says as calmly as he could, he wasn't one to lose control of his emotions but he could feel his self slipping from his fixed persona.  Will looks at him up and down before turning away in disgust, " You must be really crazy or really dumb to think I'm just going to do what you say and go along with every thing,  Hannibal" The younger man snaps at him.</p><p>Hannibal looks down at him and then grabs his chin, forcing Will to make eye contact, " You will do so or I will personally ensure that you suffer some consequences" Hannibal says hissing at him. Will becomes silent then and Hannibal lets go of his chin and gets up off him, he picks the tray of food and moves back towards Will while giving him a warning look. He sits back on the bed again and picks up the lid from off the tray revealing a plate of warm pork sliced side to side with what he thinks honey sauce and stir fried vegetables. The food looks good and tempting, but after his recent knowledge on Hannibal's secret recipes  he really would not like to eat any thing from Hannibal again.</p><p>Shifting again, he tries to squirm away from Hannibal and that delicious looking plate of vegetables and obvious human meat.  Hannibal looks at him with disapproval and grabs his face again, " Are you going to eat the food obediently or are you trying to provoke me into shoving it down into your throat" ? The older asks testily. " I'm not eating any more people Hannibal!" Will yells.</p><p>Hannibal growls,  " By force it is then" He says before cutting off a piece and shoving it in Will's mouth, Will chokes at the impact and Hannibal watches for while, Will then manages to swallow the food and leans forward while gagging,  On cue Hannibal picks the glass with water nearby, tilting it forward allowing Will to drink it hastily. </p><p>After he completely got the food in his stomach, Hannibal placed the glass back down and cuts after another piece of meat, Will glares at him again as he brings the fork to Will's lips. Will keeps his mouth close this time but Hannibal waits, as if he's trying to show he has patience. It's an act of dominance and Will doesn't want the asshole to think he has some sort of hold on him, but he also doesn't want Hannibal to repeat the process from earlier so he gives in and accepts the food.</p><p>He sees a smirk appear on Hannibal's face but he does nothing, he just continues to eat the food until it's finished and the plate is empty. Seeing this, Hannibal gets up and moves to stroke Will's face again, Will moves away quickly causing Hannibal to frown. The older then places the plate back on the tray and gets up from the bed, going towards the door he switches off the lights causing the room to fill with darkness again. However before he goes out of the room, Will's voice stops him, " I hope you fall down the fucking stairs and break your goddamn neck" Will says directly at Hannibal. </p><p>The older man smiles before turning back to him, " Good night to you too William" Hannibal says and then shuts the door. Will groans and lays back down, He didn't know how or when but he had to get away from that bastard... Judging by their conversation from earlier, Hannibal seemed to have plans for him and he couldn't follow through with it... </p><p>He had many thoughts and ideas how he could possibly leave this fucked up situation, but for now he needed to rest, he'll need the energy for tomorrow...  Closing his eyes, he waited for awhile before sleep eventually came to him and he was back in the land of nightmares. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning after & Will's Risky plan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning* In this chapter Hannibal is a little creepy in the beginning of it, so i advice you to skip that part if it makes you uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's p.o.v.</p><p>As morning came, sunlight poured through the windows and began to fill the room. The light beamed brightly on the brunet causing him to stir in his sleep, Soon enough he eventually  started to wake up and opened his eyes. Looking around like the night before, he smiled gratefully noticing that he could see more clearly .. meaning that he could plan his escape better. Moving upwards, he tried to turn on his side when he felt his wrist tug on the bed post, he snarled when he noticed . <em>"Right, the bastard had tied me up....  I'm going to have to get out of these damn binds first. But how"? </em>He sighed while thinking to himself.</p><p>It wasn't as if there was anything just laying around nearby, so he began to  ponder on and on,  started thinking, started wondering and making up possible little schemes.  The clock ticked in the distance again causing Will to become distracted, he found himself doing that alot lately .... getting distracted. He now stared at the round object on the wall, watching as it moved from seconds to minutes, it had currently read 8:30 am. Perhaps Hannibal was downstairs making breakfast, playing host like he always does.</p><p>As he thought about it, the memories of last night came back to his mind.. how he was forced to eat <em>human flesh</em>. It all felt fucked up once more and he found himself wanting to throw up.  It didn't help that the psychopath was probably going to feed him more in a few minutes, which reminded him and gave him the motivation for the need to escape this fancy hell.</p><p>Then suddenly he heard it again, footsteps approaching and signaling of the devil's approach. He didn't even bother to think of attacking Hannibal again, he needed to save his energy, so maybe later if he got too pissed looking at Hannibal's face, he could  risk a hit . Turning his head towards the door, he waited and waited until the footsteps came to a halt and the sound of door's handle been turned.</p><p>It swung open and it revealed Hannibal Lector, the devil himself. He seemed a bit surprised that Will was awake but nevertheless, his expression changed to that of joy and delight. Walking up to the young man, he paused and placed the tray down on the nightstand before turning to Will. " Good Morning Will, Did you sleep well" ? He asks smiling at the now fuming brunet.</p><p>"Yes Dr Lector, I slept perfectly well like a new born kitten while my upper  limbs were tied up and i was fucking panicking"! Will snapped at the still smiling man, he had expected him to be angry or offended at his response, however he merely kept on grinning and he slowly sat on the bed next to Will's feet. Leaning forward, he began to crowd Will's space making the man begin to feel very uncomfortable. Will turned his head swiftly to the side as Hannibal now full on leaned over him face to face, "As i said from the night before Dear Will, I understand that you are angry and confused, I intend to keep my promise and to explain everything" He said softly before gripping Will's chin, turning the brunet's face to him while ensuring he held eye contact. The brunet flinched and Hannibal loosen his hold but still held his face, this time he was a bit more gently. " As for your hands, I will only untie you when you start to behave. Until then i'm afraid your stuck like this" he said and started to caress Will's face. </p><p>Will glared at him after he said this, showing anger in his sea blue hues. This must have caused something to rouse in Hannibal, because in a few seconds he got even more closer to Will. This made Will pause then and his face changed to an expression filled with worry, he tried again to move his face so he didn't have to see Hannibal's maroon eyes or feel them staring into his soul.</p><p>It didn't work though, Hannibal had not let go of his chin at all and  it turned into a deadly silence as Hannibal  just stared at him. Will couldn't keep eye contact and closed his eyes quickly, a few minutes later he heard Hannibal chuckle softly and he felt the Lithuanian man place a kiss on his forehead.   He opened his eyes and looked at the man with shock, Hannibal however simply got up and took up the tray ignoring Will's surprised face. </p><p>He removed the lid to reveal a sandwich with meat, cheese and lettuce poking out, along with some freshly squeezed orange juice on the side.  Although it looked nice,  the sandwich  wasn't what caught Will's interest, Nope it was merely the steak knife that Hannibal took up from beside the plate that held Will's focus.  He almost smiled mad with glee when Hannibal moved the blade down into the bread and right across it, cutting it vertically across the middle.</p><p>There it was, his tool of escape and his first element of freedom.....    It looked sharp enough to cut into the binds holding his hands captive, but there was a problem....</p><p>How the fuck was he going to get the damn knife from Hannibal????</p><p>He almost groaned with annoyance knowing that his task was going to made more difficult, Hannibal noticed the look of displeasure that came on Will's face then. " Something the matter dear"? He asked curiously, Will ignored him of course. It seemed like a very dumb question, There were many things wrong right now and Will didn't feel like to elaborate any more. </p><p>Thankfully Hannibal choose not to pester him at all, He simply took his place back at Will's feet and took up the small piece of sandwich that he just cut up.  Moving it towards the brunet's face, he began to play that game of patience that he had did the night before.  Will looked down at the offered food for a while before he opened his mouth and accepted it. </p><p>While Hannibal fed him, he began to slowly rub the binds on the bed post above him. The knife was still apart of his plan of course and an idea was beginning to come to him at last. </p><p>The plan was a another risky idea he had in mind, but it would have to do.  He noticed that the steak knife laid on tray facing his direction not Hannibal's. He had been sawing the rope on the board slowly so it would be more easier and faster to cut when he hopefully got the knife. All he had to do was wait until his captor was getting up, slam into him and cause the tray to fall over. </p><p>Then he would have to distract Hannibal with another attack so he wouldn't notice the knife's disappearance when he wanted to leave.  Again, this was a plan that had at least  a 50% chance of working, but he had to try, right ?</p><p>He took a deep breath in and pushed down all his doubts, <em>"It's now or never"</em> He thought to himself.  Nodding to himself mentally, He watched as Hannibal gave him the last piece of the sandwich and began to get up.</p><p>Gulping, he moved to the side and began to raise his foot slowly, aiming it for the tray.   " <em>Well, here goes nothing"...... </em>He thought wishing hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here is Chapter Three ! Do you guys think Will"s plan was a good one or if it'll will work ?? Please tell me your thoughts!<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plan into action & An Ordeal ahead Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will's P.o.v.</p><p>The moment my foot connected with the the tray it went flying in the air and just as i had intended, wished and hoped for, the knife came falling on my foot. Hannibal looked at me with surprise and i without hesitation continued on with the second part of my plan.  I swung my foot swiftly and kicked at him, he  quickly dodged this and jumped back a little far from me. </p><p>When he did, i shuffled a bit and dragged the knife under my left leg while pressing down on it. My eyes had never left Hannibal for a single moment and i began to fear two things. If he had noticed the knife's disappearance and if he would punish me.  An uncomfortable silence was all i was met with and i felt his intense stare upon me, causing me to close my eyes out of discomfort.  </p><p>As this silence went on, it occurred to me how much i had failed to see back then when i were free. Just during these seventeen hours, i noticed how freaking creepy and intimidating  this man could be. I had never felt like that towards him seeing that he always was polite and calm towards everyone and me. Now though, it seemed as if Hannibal felt comfortable ? I honestly didn't know what were his reasons because he always seemed like me. Locking the world out and building high walls around himself, but now he seemed to be taking off his person suit and was showing his true colors. </p><p>A few minutes had passed by and then i heard him let out a chuckle. I opened my eyes in confusion and watched as Hannibal started come towards me again while grinning, my heart was pounding wildly while i dreaded the next few seconds. My captor however merely just crouched down and picked up the fallen plate and glass thankfully not noticing the knife's disappearance. When he finished he smiled fondly and moved to caress my face again, i frowned and tried to move away from him. <em>"Seriously what the fuck was his problem? Why won't he stop touching me" ?!  </em>I thought angrily and flinched as he finally petted my cheek.</p><p>" That was rude Will, decease from repeating these actions" He said stroking my cheek and then moving onto my hair. He did this for awhile and moved away before looking down at me, " As much as you loathe my touch darling, I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. I will be touching you alot after all "  I glared at him and  went to say something but he merely turned away and left the room. </p><p>Once the door had closed, i took a deep breath in and exhaled after, choosing to repeat the breathing exercise. When i felt that i had done enough and deemed myself a bit relaxed, i began to move around. I shifted my left leg from side to side pushing the knife from underneath my leg, when i saw that it was in my view, i curled my toes inward on the blade and tried to lift it while trying not to cut any of my toes.</p><p>Strangely somehow, i managed to trap it underneath my toes.  I smiled at the small accomplishment and began to bend my leg, but then I stopped my foot mid way in the air  and stared at the knife. I had to throw the knife at least a few inches above my head or on my neck.....  As this thought came to me, I began to doubt my capabilities as this all suddenly felt impossible. <em>"What if fell else where" ?, " What if it didn't land where i intended"??? ,  </em>I thought questioning myself.</p><p>Then right there and then, a scarier thought came to me...… <em>" What if Hannibal suddenly realized the knife was missing and came back" ?!  </em>When <em>that</em>  thought came to me, a crash abruptly  sounded downstairs causing me to almost jump out of my skin, darting my eyes back and forth i began to panic slightly while not keeping my eyes off the door. But after at least three minutes had passed, Hannibal had not suddenly appeared like I feared. </p><p>Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the knife and held my foot out letting the knife drop onto me. Thankfully, the knife fell on my collar bone and the head board which my hands were bound was not very high, so I could bend my hand and grab the knife.  When I did, I quickly began to cut the ropes as quickly as i could, taking no longer than one minute to get it down.</p><p>As my hands were free, I sat up and leapt off the bed while rubbing my slightly sore wrists. Then I began to quickly make my way over to the door while trying not to step too hard on the floor.<em> " I hope the door isn't locked.... I really can't take the time to pick a damn lock right now"....  </em>I thought and hoped as I grabbed the nob, turning it slightly it was then revealed to me that he hadn't locked it at all. I wasn't very much a happy person, but I really could have started jumping for joy when the door started to open, now peaking out  slowly and thankfully not seeing any sign of Hannibal. </p><p>I drew back then and eased the door open, quietly making my way out of the room. Then I closed the door and began to make my way down the hall way and towards the stairs i saw, but then something made me pause in my tracks. I tilted my head and stood still as i listened to the sounds of the house,<em> "  Wait a minute, It's quiet in here, it's really too quiet. Is he still in kitchen ??"  </em>I thought to  myself as I felt my heart  begin to race in my chest. I didn't like it one bit and I suddenly began to feel anxious, so I quicken my pace towards the stairs and started to go down them when I stopped again, however the reason I stopped was not because of the paranoid feeling I felt earlier,  No it was exactly because my fears had come true.</p><p>For as I looked down at the stairs, there my captor stood right in the middle of them with a large grin on his face and a devious look in his maroon eyes. I shook my head and stepped back while breaking into a run back down the hall. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I ran back in the room he had locked me in and quickly threw it open. As I jumped inside, I grabbed a chair from nearby and placed it under the lock just in time as he had grabbed the door nob. </p><p>I stepped back then as I heard him twisting the nob and I gripped my curls while pacing the room.  "<em> What should I do? What should I do?!"  </em>I screamed endlessly in my head as i heard Hannibal outside trying to get in.  I stopped pacing then and i forced myself to think, "Windows, I need to find some Windows".. I ranted to myself while looking around in the room.  I spotted the curtains then and I raced over to them , quickly yanking them back.  I grabbed the latch and twisted it while pulling the windows up. However i was meet with another disappointment, I was high up on possibly the third floor.</p><p>I sighed and stepped back from the window feeling very pissed at my past self for coming to this bastard's house and drinking the water which had looked harmless to me a few hours ago. As I began wallowing in my self hate, I heard a door open from the far corner of the room. I snapped my head towards it and watched as Hannibal came into the room, making his way towards me. He had not uttered a single word but the still devious look in his eyes revealed plenty to me, I clenched my fist tightly and raced over to the bed.</p><p>He looked at me with confusion and followed me as I grabbed the knife from the bed before turning back to him.  Glaring at him with a burning intent to hurt, I stood at the bed as he stooped a few feet while looking at my hand. He chuckled softly and looked back at me, " I must say Will, I underestimated just how clever and just how stubborn you are" He said in a teasing tone, I scowled as I tightened my grip on the handle and answered, " I can't see why your so surprised, I intend to keep my life after all" </p><p>He quirked an eyebrow at my response and tilted his head slightly, " You believe I am going to kill you" ? He asked and I felt myself scowl deeper, " It isn't a belief  Doctor Lecter, It is a fact" I snapped at him and he sighed. " Then if I was going to kill you as you believe, Couldn't I have just done so earlier"?  he asked, I shook my head then. " You don't  have to,  it's only been a few hours and Jack hasn't called yet. So you're either being patient or just plain planning to kill me later on" I said answering him.</p><p>" I don't intend to kill you William, That would honestly be a waste on my  part considering everything I put up with and the plans I have for the nearby future" He says while starting to slowly inch towards me. I raised the knife in front of me then and pointed it at him  as a warning, he didn't stop however and I stepped back feeling the soft cover of the bed behind the back of my thigh.</p><p>" So we're  going to do this again huh "? I asked him and he sighed, " Yes Will, I believe I'm going to have to force you to obey me once again" He says before quickly lunging at me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plan into action & An Ordeal Ahead Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will's P.O.V.</p><p>I jumped back in shock at his sudden attack and felt my self fall onto the bed, snarling I pushed myself further onto the soft covers while trying to avoid contact with Hannibal as much as possible. Now watching him and keeping him in my sights, I quickly aimed and swung the knife towards my captor. Sadly missing however, as he cleverly as always dodged my attempt of an attack. Edging  closer, Hannibal began to loom over me while blocking out everything in my sight,  perhaps plotting his next move.</p><p>At this point he went back into that strange hobby where he did nothing but stare at me, It made me feel creeped out and i really wanted to do nothing but look away or probably tell him to stop.  But instead I did nothing, I just stared right back at him. Because, why the hell not ? He was obviously doing it to make me feel uncomfortable and I <em>refused</em> to feel like that in that particular moment.  The staring contest went out for awhile and my expression changed from a blank one to a glare, he raised an eyebrow and shook his head before he decided to end it.</p><p>I watched as he quickly descended on me and I hurried  to move out the way partly succeeding to stay out of his reach. However, he didn't stop there and he began to move onto me, following me and creating a game of chase. When I began to move my way up to the head board, I felt him grab my ankle and start to pull me back towards him. I began to kick my feet around to some how stop this but he managed to pull me down and  soon I was close enough to him.  He took the opportunity to climb on top of me, sitting on my pelvis and reaching upwards to restrict my hands and wrists.</p><p>Not wanting this to happen of course, I swung the blade in my hand at him and managed to slash him across the cheek narrowly avoid his left eye. He jumped at the sudden pain and grabbed his cheek, causing a smile to grace my lips.  I wasted no time then and I attacked him again but this time I directly aimed the blade at his shoulder and swiftly jabbed it in his flesh.  Blood gushed out of his shoulder immediately and I shoved him off me quickly beginning to move away from him.</p><p>I leaped off the bed and quickly ran towards the door not looking back behind me a single time, I didn't need to because I could hear Hannibal getting from the floor and running to catch up  with me.  Adrenaline filled my veins as I yanked the chair from the door and threw it back in the room, hoping it had at least hit Hannibal. I didn't hear a grunt of pain but I didn't care, I grabbed the nob and twisted it open before I ran through the door.  I then slammed it behind me just in time to feel a weight fall harshly against it, I clenched my teeth at the feeling and began to go down the hall again for a second time. </p><p>As I was almost in a far range, I heard the door open and footsteps echoed loudly on the floor boards behind me. Picking up speed, I then  made my further down  and ran towards the stairs, feeling a bit frightened as I could hear Hannibal gaining on me. Soon enough, I finally was at the top of the stairs and i started to go down them but I suddenly Hannibal grab my arm and pull me back. </p><p>I growled and shoved him far away from me, then I turned back around to leave again. However, without noticing I had managed to intertwine my feet with each other causing me to trip and lose my footing. I began to panic and I desperately tried to grab onto thing nearby me to break my fall, but it was to no avail.   I started to fall down the stairs, while hitting every part of my body in the process. </p><p>During the fall, I could see Hannibal rushing down behind me while trying to catch me at the same time. It seemed he wasn't fast enough though, as in the end I just kept falling  all the way down until I then ended downstairs. When it all finally stopped, I laid there in pain and the place began to spin rapidly in my line of sight.  Eventually Hannibal had appeared in front of me and kneeled down beside me, I could barely make out his expression and it seemed like he was panicking ?  </p><p>As I said I couldn't tell at all, He began to say something to me but his voice seemed too far away. At the moment I didn't care to be honest and I could only focus on the pain I began to feel in my head, right arm and my left leg. I felt him grab my injured arm then and I screamed in pain, he pulled away quickly and I started to feel the pain spread through my entire body. It suddenly felt like too much and my vision began to go black as I passed out on the spot. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tender Loving Cannibal Care Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning* In this chapter a bit of fighting and near drowning occurs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's p.o.v</p><p>The first time Will opened his eyes after the fall he did his normal routine of looking around, un surprised that he had been placed back in the same room he was in before. A door opened from the right making Will turn his attention towards it, Hannibal stood in the frame staring at him. Will glared at him and the man simply entered the room while closing the door behind him. As he edged closer and closer, Will automatically tried to move to avoid the man's presence and touch but he immediately stopped when he felt extreme pain in his arm and leg.  Tears began to fall from his eyes and he began to breathe heavily, a sigh was sounded and he heard the chair pull up to the bed. Hannibal sat down in it and Will turned away not wanting to look at his captor in his weaken state. </p><p>Then he waited to hear a sound of evil satisfaction or for the doctor to grab his injured arm, but Hannibal did neither to his surprise. Silence was all that he meet with,  out of curiosity he turned around to look at his captor and there he was staring at the brunette as usually. The brunet frowned and decided to snap at him, " Could you stop staring at me?! It's creepy"! Hannibal merely smiled and reached out placing a hand in his hair, " It's not something i can control Dear Will,  i prefer to admire you before i accidentally touch you in an unsettling manner".  He said making Will shudder, " Every time you touch me it's  unsettling. It doesn't matter if you take it a step further" Will said. </p><p>Hannibal laughed softly making Will tense, " Is that an invitation Mylimasis" ? He asked in a teasing manner. Will huffed and tried to swat his hand away with his uninjured hand, " No, A thousand times no! I swear to god Hannibal if you try that shit I'll kill you"! Will threatened, Hannibal nodded with a smile and leaned down to kiss Will on the cheeks, fore head and nose. Will growled and he quickly shoved the creepy doctor from him, shuffling over to the other side of the bed despite the pain he felt. He groaned when it got extreme and then he felt Hannibal grab him, he stopped and Hannibal took the chance to haul him up. </p><p>Will gasped and watched as Hannibal began to slide an arm under his legs and one under his back. Will punched him in the chest causing the man to flinch and turn to him, " What the fuck Hannibal?! Why are you trying to pick me up"? Will demanded. Hannibal sighed before answering, " No offence Mylimasis but your in a need of a bath". Will froze at the reply and with that Hannibal fully picked him up, stepping away from the bed.  Will had been in the midst of processing the answer when he noticed that Hannibal had turned around and started to move towards the door.  He opened it,  stepped out,  turned left and walked down the small hall way and stopped at a door. When he opened it, Will looked in with horror noticing that it was a bathroom, He began to squirm then to try to get away from Hannibal.  The damn psychopath had not been joking, he really was going to give Will a bath.</p><p>His face flushed and he began to put more strain on Hannibal as the blonde haired man approached a large bath tub nearby, He couldn't let it happen... His struggle was all in vain however as Hannibal didn't even budge. Will felt the color drain from his face as the man merely lifted out a hand and turned the water on, beginning to fill the tub, Will decided to take it a step further and bite the man. Leaning forward, he dug his teeth in the man's neck causing him to pause, looking down at him Hannibal then placed him down at the edge at tub making Will crawl from him.</p><p>Hannibal seemed quite calm despite the attack but that didn't make Will any safer. As the tub eventually filled up Hannibal turned to Will but did not approach him, " I understand that your frightened and do not trust me Will , But this has to be done" He said softly. Will shook his head furiously to the side while staring at Hannibal, " No Hannibal, just forget it. It'll be a cold day in hell before you even so much as open one of my buttons"  Will hissed. Hannibal looked down and started to massage his forehead, Will could tell he was starting to get irritated. He began to speak again then, " As i said before Will I understand your reasons, but I can't not give you a bath. Your good hand is injured and I don't want you to hurt yourself further"</p><p>"I'll figure some thing out" Will responded glaring at him, Hannibal looked at him with dark eyes then. "Will do not make me force you to, You won't like the outcome Mylimasis". " I'm not letting you bath me Hannibal and that's final" He snapped with defiance in his blue eyes. Hannibal's eyes darken even more then, " Alright then, very well" He says. Will turns his back and he fails to hear the man behind him. " You brought this down on yourself" Is last thing he heard before he feels Hannibal grab his injured arm roughly.  </p><p>Will screams as Hannibal drags him towards the tub and tosses him into it, he has little time to retaliate as Hannibal pushes him under the water with no emotion in his eyes whatsoever.   Will screams and accidentally takes in water into his lungs burning them, thrashing violently he manages to hit his injured foot causing pain to engulf him. His heart pounds loudly and with that he closes his eyes, giving up and hoping Hannibal really drowns him.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tender Loving Cannibal Care part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Warning* In this chapter the near drowning experience continues. If that triggers you please skip that part. <br/>Also suicidal thoughts along with non conseual touching.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy cow guys! I'm Soo sorry as I didn't even update this story for almost six months to a year. I promise I haven't abandoned it and I will finish it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>No one's p.o</em>.v</p>
<p>As Will watches his vision go more disoriented he can't help but feel a sudden wave of peace. He's no longer fighting his captor and he really hopes the man will kill him. It's a pity though, he didn't even say goodbye to his dogs and he ponders how lonely they will feel. He opens his mouth now, taking in more water perhaps to aid Hannibal in the process. Then watches as he's vision gets darker.</p>
<p>Then he hears a gasp and he is pulled up from out of the water. He is absolutely still as Hannibal wraps him in an embrace. The man holds him and for a second, Will thought he had heard sniffling and a sob? Will blinks in confusion and shifts causing Hannibal to grip him tighter. <em>" Seriously what the hell? Is he crying"?</em>. The blue eyed man wonders.</p>
<p>The embrace lasts for a very long while and he feels Hannibal bury his face in the crook of his neck. "Hannibal"? he asks. The only response he gets is a sob and it answers Will's first question. "Hannibal what are you doing"? He asks trying again. The man simply cries more and whispers a 'I'm sorry' in his skin. Will is taken back at the apology, this man had hurt him a few hours ago and seemed fine with it, so why was he apologizing now?!</p>
<p>In a fit of rage, he pushes the man off him. Hannibal stagers back and Will glares at him not caring about the now crying man. He's disgusted actually, the man is obviously trying to play with his emotions. The two stay like that for a while and Will feels irritated.</p>
<p>At the sound of another sob, Will grits he's teeth and snaps at him. "Oh cut that out will you?! I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna make me suddenly change my opinion about you."! At the sound of Will's voice, Hannibal reaches for him with a look of utter desperation. When Will feels his finger tips caress he's cheeks, it's then Will is overcome with sudden emotions.</p>
<p>A strong mix of guilt and sadness grips him and he reckons that it's Hannibal's emotions. It once again confuses Will as the feeling is somewhat deeper, as if it's been suppressed for a very long time. At the strong emotions, a tear leaves Will's eye causing him to shaken up. Hannibal was apologizing alright but it felt completely for some thing else. </p>
<p>However it's cut short as Hannibal retracts his hand and wipes his eyes. Then he begins to rip Will's clothes off, a sudden anger radiating from him. Will protests at the rough treatment but he is ignored. When he's butt naked infront of the man, he shivers under the gaze.</p>
<p>"Just get it over with, will you? It's obvious you're in your feelings and I'm tired". Hannibal nods and starts his task, without a single word. It shocks Will as the man would usually tease him but Hannibal is instead quiet. He scrubs Will's body parts one by one, carefully as to not hurt Will's injured body. Then he pulls out a shower house and sprays the younger man with it.</p>
<p>Next he's wetting Will's hair and scrubbing in some wonderful smelling shampoo. The sensation is nice and Will finds himself leaning into the touch unconsciously. Will closes his eyes and he feels Hannibal hug him again before kissing him on the forehead. He is let go soon enough and a spray of water is heard while Hannibal washes his hair.</p>
<p>Once done, Will opens his eyes and Hannibal opens the tub and drains the water. As it goes down, Hannibal grabs a nearby towel and starts to pick Will up. He wraps the younger man in it and carries him to sit on a bench near the bathroom sink. He puts another towel on Will's head and dries his hair while motioning to the dental supplies on the sink. Will reaches for a tooth brush, applies the tooth paste, wets it and starts brushing his teeth.</p>
<p>After he's finished, Hannibal picks up again and heads for the room Will is to be in. He puts Will on the bed before leaving the room. Will sits there with a surprising amount of patience he's never displayed. Soon enough, the Cannibal walks back in with some silk pajamas and underwear. Will sits still as his captor and now caretaker dresses him. It doesn't take long and Hannibal puts him into the bed properly.</p>
<p>As he tucks Will in, the blue eyed man is silently watching he's captor. Perhaps to see those intense emotions again, perhaps out of curiosity. He doesn't know why and Hannibal returns his gaze. They stare at each other with a look of strange understanding. Hannibal is strangely the first to break it as he strokes Will's hair. With a curt nod, he adjusts the AC unit in the room and walks over to the door. </p>
<p>Stopping at the frame, he turns to Will and smiles a geniue smile at Will. "Good night Will". He utters then switches the lights off and closing the door. As hannibal's foot steps fade in the hall, Will stares at the door in wonder before shutting his eyes.</p>
<p>He has many questions but for now, he's gonna get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>